Kuusou no Sekai
Kuusou no Sekai (空想の世界) is the main world of Nansei Project. It literally means "World of Fantasy". Its culture vaguely resembles that of feudal Japan with heavy Western influence, with a lot of folktale elements added on. General Information History Thousands of years ago, a planet was created by an ancient being, and a land was created on that planet surrounded by a seemingly endless expanse of sea. That is, a land of fantasy. Locations Places of Interest *'Kokunai Shrine' (国内神社 Kokunai Jinja): A shrine located in the center of Kuusou no Sekai. It used to be the residence for the Kokunai clan, although currently only Miko Kokunai and Ritsuka Hayashi live there. *'Military IYA' (永妖軍 Eiyougun): The location for the Immortal Youkai Army. It's the place of work for the Gunso siblings, Reiji and Rena. Towns, Villages and Cities *'Konsei' (坤西): The capital city. A highly modern place with communities of humans and youkai. *'Lost Village' (妙村 Myou no Mura): A village where humans and used to live 2000 years ago, before Kirame massacred the village. Since Mystical Lost Village, it's now a residence for youkai. *'Core City': An underwater city populated by humans. It's ruled by the mermaid Mizugameza. *'Fluvius City' *'Nebra Desert Village' *'Weran Village' *'Doubutsu Village (formerly North Lost Village)' Other Shrines and Temples *'Akira Kurogane's Sky Temple' (无明殿 Mumeiden): A floating temple at the outskirts of Konsei, where it acted as the residence for Akira Kurogane. After the events of Experienced Resident and Akira turning back into Akito, the temple is abandoned until it became the residence for Kirame and her minions. *'Kanrei Shrine' (寒冷神社 Kanrei Jinja): An isolated shrine on top of a mountain. It's the residence of Eria Kanrei. *'Arakida Shrine' (新木田神社 Arakida Jinja): A temple next to the Hills of the God, run by the merchant goddess Arakida. She can give anyone a new destiny and identity for free, as long as the customer pays. It's the residence of the Ochosan siblings, Arakida and Bijonu. *'Mayoi Shrine' (眞善神社 Mayoi Jinja): A shrine that also works as a psychiatric booth, run by the fox goddess Mayoi. It's the residence of Mayoi Usanori and her daughter Michio. *'Nebula Shrine': Shrine of Kukyo Konen. *'Jun's Shrine': Shrine of Jun Ishikawa. *'Himeka Shrine' *'Keika Shrine' *'Spirit Shrine' *'The Hachirobei Sisters's Temple' *'Desert Temple' *'Fire Temple' Islands *'Northeastern Island' (命目島 Meime no Shima): A mysterious island that recently surfaced. It’s rumored to possess unimaginable danger. It's the residence for Katame and her monsters, which are actually from Eria Kanrei. *'Flying Water Island' Otherworlds *'Wonderland' (ワンダーランド Wondarando): Another world. *'Underworld': Home of demons and evil spirits. Current residence of Isabella Mihara and her various servants. *'Death World': The afterlife and current residence of Reikon and Mortem. *'Secret Cave' *'Halloween World' Notable Residences *'Mitsumete's Mansion': A mansion run by Totte Mitsumete that is used as a prison guard for dangerous criminals. *'Hagane's Mansion': Zero Hagane's house. *'Gelida Mansion: '''The residence of Yukiko Egami. *'Uranaishi's House': Residence of Mai Uranaishi. Other Places *'Tower of Colors': Home of Fayette Brightsight. *'Maid Cafe': A maid cafe run concurred by humans and youkai. It's the place of work for Aka Sakka, Lunar Tsubasa and Tokei Hijoshiki. *'X-mas Cafe': Another maid cafe, the difference is that this place is winter-themed due to it being next to the snowy lands. It's the place of work for Saika Noomu and Ruka Hinotama. *'Observer's Tor': Katame's residence. Located on the Northeastern Island. *'Unearthy Chapel': Sozai Meiwakuna's residence. Located on the Northeastern Island. *'Wendigo Forest': A forest where the wendigo Mystical Ikimono hunts for humans to eat. *'River of Magic': Kaeru Shiawase and Kairo Genkakuwase's current residence. *'Jungle''' *'Meadow' *'Forest of Magic' *'Night Forest' *'Lost Village Forest' *'Grain Field' *'Sea Beach' *'Beiga Path Ambit' Category:Locations